


[Podfic] Grow in the Garden by Kerplankia

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gardens & Gardening, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grow in the Garden by Kerplankia read aloud:</p><p>Author's Summary: Relationships are never easy. Especially when its with Draco Malfoy. Throw in hang-ups about his amputated legs and life gets a little harder for Neville. EWE. Post-war. 21X100</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Grow in the Garden by Kerplankia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grow in the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12885) by Kerplankia. 



> Created for the Harry Potter Podfic Fest 2012.
> 
> Edited by the esteemable star_duchess

Cover Art created by k.e. wilson.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:16:36 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grow_in_the_garden-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 16.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grow_in_the_garden-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.1 MB

  
---|---


End file.
